Suffering
by Jefo
Summary: A short fic. of Kiriko's time as a war doctor. How he felt as he watched people die. A bit ooc-ish. Rated for squeamish scenes and death. one-shot.


Rated for squeamish-ish scenes and death

One shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Jack the anime/ the movies/ the mangas/ everything else

* * *

><p>It wasn't going to live long. This burnt chunk of flesh wasn't going to live long at all.<p>

Kiriko watched silently as another body was laid down on one of the many beds scattered about his medical treatment tent.

Surrounding the doctor were many other injured people waiting to be treated. But Kiriko didn't move. He felt he shouldn't. He felt he should be by the side of the one who lay in front of him. After all, it was going to die soon.

The body reeked of charcoal and burnt flesh, so much that Kiriko could taste the fumes of the burned skin through his mask. But he didn't gag. He was used to these odors.

Its skin was horribly discolored to many shades of red, brown, and black. Many surfaced wounds oozed bodily fluids that soaked the beds white sheets to a dirty brown.

The arms and legs were cut to stubs that were burned and now crusted with black were the wound was.

The stubs twitched occasionally each time it silently screamed through its sealed mouth. The lips skin and meat fused together on account of whatever fire this poor soul endured. It let out muffled cries of pain and agony.

Neither gender nor ID of the body could be confirmed. All parts were burned beyond recognition.

Only a few strands of black hair remained atop the badly peeled scalp.

The flesh of the nose had been completely decomposed and left to reveal two misshapen holes.

The ears were no good either. Burned to nothing.

And the eyes were blinded. Scabbed and damp with clear liquids. The rims of the sealed lids were crusted with dried yellow and white pus.

This poor thing probably didn't even know where it was.

Kiriko gazed over its body. Taking in every cracked, bleeding part of its dark figure with tired eyes.

It was going to die soon.

He placed a gloved hand to the side of its rough face and left it there. It was the least he could do to comfort it until its time came.

The neck cracked slightly as it leaned into Kiriko's touch. Its stubby limbs rose as if trying to reach for his hand. Kiriko placed his other hand on top the disfigured stub that was closest to him.

Taking in this small bit of comfort, it lowered its limbs and fell still on the bed.

It was no longer in pain.

Kiriko waited a while before taking his hands away and calling someone to remove the body.

His next patient was a young man about mid 20's in age. An arm was ripped off from the shoulder and a large piece of metal stuck out through the stomach.

Fear resided deep within the young man's eyes.

Kiriko looked at the damage. The metal seemed to have been embedded for a while. Its steel gray rusted at the parts closest to the wound. The wound itself was infected with the sickly color of yellow mixed with blood that thickly coated the wounds edges.

There was nothing he could do. Kiriko was sure that there was no safe way to remove the large metal without killing the man in the process.

Kiriko looked at the other injured in the tent.

There was no way he could save them, not all of them at least.

Just then, the young man before him doubled over and vomited a spray of blood. Large drops splattered over him and covered Kiriko's white uniform with spots of red.

That's not good, Kiriko thought.

The man was in pain, but that vomit had induced that pain to a whole new level and now he was suffering.

Kiriko didn't want to see this.

He didn't want to see any more of them suffer.

I want to stop their suffering.

Kiriko closed his eyes as the man continued to throw-up massive amounts of blood and soft slush's of entrails.

These people were dying… and suffering. The least they could have was a peaceful death… right?

I want to end their suffering.

Kiriko's thoughts ventured into dark regions of his sympathetic mind, as he held the man close to his body.

Why can't I just end it?

The young man heaved and choked as he continued spewing dark fluids from his mouth. He clutched onto Kiriko's sleeve and held on tight as if the doctor's presence was the only thing in the world that mattered.

I want to end your suffering…

But I don't know how…

After a few last coughs and gags, the man's body stopped moving completely. Mouth and eyes were still open and the hands grasp slowly released Kiriko's coat and softly fell to the side of the bed.

Kiriko stood silent, still holding onto the young man's limp body.

All I can do… is watch and wait… until your suffering ends.

* * *

><p>Okay, honestly I don't know anything about Kiriko's past when he was a war doctor, or if they ever really got into that. But this is just something that came to mind as I was thinking about that. I know Kiriko must be a bit ooc but….yeah.<p> 


End file.
